You And Me, Together Again?
by LoveCanBeSimple
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, and she never meets Jake and never becomes his bestfriend and Edward never returns, what has happened and what is going to happen after 80 years of leaving each other? I know it's been done before, but not like this!
1. New Family

_So here's my new story. I'm not sure how this story will go but I have a basic outline. If you haven't read my other story, I have good responses to I recommend you read that as well._

_*Disclaimer: Might as well say it now before they leap out of the helicopter *gets bullhorn* I don't own Twilight, SM does!_

**BPOV**

I think it's been about 80 or 70 years I last saw the Cullen's. He left me there, in the forest, all alone; I stumbled my way through the forest calling his name searching for him when I was suddenly knocked down to the floor. My head banged on a branch and it was bleeding. I heard a laugh that came from someone I wish I never would have to hear again. It was her, the one who helped James kill me earlier this year, Victoria.

'Well hello, didn't expect to see you here...alone. Got dumped by Edward?' my breathing was heavy and I knew what was about to come, she was finally going to get me.

'H-h-he left,' I stuttered. She laughed again and bent down by me. I was useless, wasn't as if I could fight her off, and none of the Cullen's were about to save me. This was it, the last few minutes of my life.

_Edward, Edward I love you, Edward _I thought over and over. He would come back wouldn't he? He knows I'm in trouble right? He's not coming back.

'Well, it seems as if he isn't coming back is he?' I shook my head. 'You don't want to live without him do you?' I shook my head again. 'How about I put you out of that misery huh?' she grabbed my wrist and I let out a little moan. Her head bent down towards my wrist and smelled it, and took a bite. I screamed and struggled as she drank my blood. One minute she was in front of me killing me, the next she was up against a tree about 100 meters away. A big dog ran past me and destroyed Victoria. I would have been frozen with fear but I wasn't because I was shaking with pain from the venom. When the wolf was done with Victoria, it took a look at me and disappeared. I was withering in pain and couldn't stop, everywhere was burning, but it wouldn't stop. My vision went blurry and I heard someone gasp and another person say 'Evelyn, help me carry her to the car, we need to help her,' I was lifted up into the air and everything went black.

'Hey!' Ella shouted at Will 'I was watching that! Daniel was just about to propose to Laura!'

'Come on Ella,' he replied 'You know those shows are boring and that football is better. I mean, even Bella agrees with me?' they both looked at me, and Amy who was sitting next to me on the sofa.

'I do?' I said back, not quite sure what to sat to that. Will nodded slowly hoping I would catch along but Ella hit him in the arm. 'I don't really mind, I'm off to bed anyway so I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye,' I rushed and quickly ran for the stairs.

When I got half way up them, Evelyn shouted 'Wait right there!' I sighed and turned around. She and Dad just came back from hunting.

'Yes mom?'

'You off to bed?' I nodded. 'All ready for your first day?'

'Yes mom, anything else?'

'Yes as a matter of fact, I want to know how the lamp got broken yesterday, you know anything about that?'

'Um...well...me and Will-'

'Wasn't me' he cut me off with and ran straight out of the door.

'Well, I'll have a word with him. Anyway off to bed you, night Hun,'

'Night mom, dad, Amy, Ella,' I said and ran upstairs into my pyjamas and off to sleep.

My family: interesting, strange vampire's. They are the coolest family I've ever known but they are also different. We are all vampires and we are all vegetarians, feeding only on animal blood, not human blood. We've never come across another family like that before so I guess we're one of a kind. When we arrive at new schools, we have to impose as adoptive children. We all go by the name of Henderson except for Will and Ella, they went by Bower. Though we weren't so fond of this place that we have just moved to, a small town in North Dakota, I don't know the name, we move around too much I tend to forget, anyway, we are only staying here for two years.

My dad, Richard Henderson, he was the first one from our coven to become a vampire. He became a vampire in 1860 and kept his name the same. He's tall, as is everyone in our family, has dark hair and works at our new school as a teacher. He's always been a teacher at our school; I guess he just wants to always look out for us. He has a special vampire power, he can create illusions, make somebody see something that isn't really there, like a mirage.

Mom next, her name was Evelyn Bailey, now known as Evelyn Henderson. She became a vampire in 1896 and joined Richard a few years later. She has long brown hair and stays home; she doesn't have a job, just looks after the house. She doesn't have a special power unlike Richard. She is married to Richard; they love each other like parents should.

Will Bower, the most annoying but amazing brother in the world. I love him but I hate him. He has blond hair and is a year older, will be a senior as of tomorrow. Will doesn't have a power, just like Evelyn.

Amy Henderson, oh a wonderful sister, sweet, kind and obsessed with fashion and shopping, I don't know how anyone could be that obsessed, it's a sickness I'm sure of it. She is my age and will be a junior, with me. She also has long brown hair and doesn't have a power like Evelyn and Will. She is however married to Will, she loves him, but we keep their marriage a secret to the humans and just say they're dating each other.

Ella Bower, my other sister, also sweet kind and the most beautiful person I know. She's also like my best friend, we do everything together. She is in the year above me though so we don't have any lessons together. She, like Richard, has a power. She can make people tell the truth, make sure they aren't lying; she uses it a lot, especially on Will. She is also 'twins' with Will, they weren't before they became vampires but because they look the same and so that Will and Amy could be together, they are the Bower's.

And then there's me, poor lonely me. Ella dates a new guy every time we move, but not me, I've never met anyone I've wanted to date, even if it is only for a couple of years, no guy has attracted to me, and also, mom and dad are always worried that she'll meet a guy she becomes too attached to. I don't remember anything from my human life, my friends, my family, nothing. I did get a couple of powers when I turned into a vampire. I can show emotions of a human and act just like one. I can cry, sleep and eat, which means I only have to hunt once every two month.

'Bella! Up! Now!' I heard Will shout whilst banging on the door. I got up and changed. When I went downstairs I said, while looking down at my feet. 'Hey, dad! Why did you get this house? It's so small and boring and – oh,' I looked up and saw a tall pale man with blond hair looking at me shocked. 'Hi, never mind about that question dad, where's Amy?'

'She's in the in the garage with everyone else waiting for you. Hey, Bella, do you remember Carlisle Cullen?'

'Can't say I do,' I said picking up an apple. 'I'm off to school now, see you later,' and rushed off into the garage to get in Ella's car, she always drove us to school. 'Alright let's go,' everyone was staring at me. 'What?' I asked.

'Nothing, no, nothing at all,' they all said, I shook and my head and we left the drive way.

_Hope you like it so far, she just walked past Carlisle! More of this story to come, review please to tell me what you think. Pictures of their house, the whole family and Ella's car on my website, its on my page so check it out!_

_**Preview**_

'_Bella Swan?!' I heard someone call. I quickly turned around and saw a small pixie run towards me. _

_Jess x_


	2. The Cullens

_I love this story, so excited about what's going to happen in future chapters._

_*Disclaimer: I said it before and I said it again, SM own Twilight, not me, now take these handcuffs off me before I call in my lawyer – but I don't have one, shh._

**EPOV**

'Right I'm off to see the new vampires. Anyone want to company me?' Carlisle asked as he stood up. Everyone shook their heads and said no. 'Ok, well I'll be back soon. Have fun at school with them guys,' after he left, Emmett came booming down the stairs, as he usually does every morning before school.

'Alright, who's ready to meet the newbie's?' Emmett said.

'Please Emmett, don't call them that,' Esme said from the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and we all piled into my car and off to the local high school, there's a new joy. When we arrived, we saw that the new family's car was already here. The morning passed really slowly, maybe it was the anxiousness of meeting new vampires here. We've never lived in the same town as another vampire family before so this should be...interesting. The 'father' of the new family was my new maths teacher. After the lesson, lunch time, he came up to me and said 'Edward Cullen, I'm Richard Henderson, though you probably already know that. Anyway, my family are waiting to meet all of you in the lunchroom, and I just wanted to warn you that you may get a little...surprise,' and walked off. Strange. What surprise could be waiting for me from their family? I didn't even know them.

I joined Jasper on my way to the cafe and when we entered, we walked straight to our usual table, in the back where nobody took notice of us. I sat down and Jazz asked 'What was the new teacher talking to you about?'

'He's the 'father' of the new family. He wanted us to meet his family now at lunch and said that there was a little surprise for-' I was interrupted by...

'Bella Swan?!' I heard someone call. I quickly turned around and saw a small pixie run towards me. 'Oh my goodness Edward! Bella is here!'

Everyone looked shocked. 'What? Alice how can she be here? That's not possible,' the cafeteria doors opened and walking through were four students, three of which I didn't know but the other one, I did know. It was my love, my life, the person I left to live a normal life 80 years ago, Isabella Marie Swan, Bella.

'Oh my goodness, she is actually here,' Rosalie said. I threw my tray away from me and stormed out of the cafe. 'Edward?!' she yelled back at me. I was trying to get out of the cafe smoothly without Bella seeing me but instead, I bumped right into her. I looked right at her face and she looked right back and smiled.

'Hi, I'm Bella, you must be a...vampire,' she whispered. I ran then 'Rude much?' she said after me. I ran and got into my car, put on my stereo really loud and tried to clear my thoughts. My side door opened and Richard appeared along with the rest of my family.

'I told you there would be a surprise,' said Richard.

'Yeah, a pretty big one,' I replied to him.

'Well you handled that one smoothly bro! Ha!' Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

After school, we all went to the Henderson house along with Carlisle and Esme. Their whole family was there except for Bella. They had three other kids. A strong guy like Emmett, a small girl like Alice and a beautiful one like Rose. We were all sat around their family room ready to talk.

Richard stood up. 'Well, as you know we are all vampires here and apparently you all know Bella. She's been with us for about 80 years and we don't know how you know her but the way she saw and spoke to both you Edward and you Carlisle today. Let me introduce our family first, which might be best. This is Evelyn, my wife and these are our children, Will, Amy and Ella,' he said pointing at his family as he introduced his family.

Carlisle stood up and said 'Hello, this is my family, my wife Esme and our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and you already know Edward,' and sat back down.

'Would you mind telling us how exactly you all know Bella? We found our when she was turning into one of us in a forest in Forks, Washington, and I can assure you that she has never spoken of you before,'

'Bella used to be in love with Edward, but he felt that we should give Bella a normal life, that obviously didn't turn out so well. We lived in Forks whilst she was there,' at that moment the door banged open and in came Bella. When she came in she went straight into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin and took it, whilst muttering 'Damn, stupid, blooding tree always getting in my way and hitting me on the head,' over and over. Will, who standing next to me was shaking, looked like he was about to explode with laughter at what had happened to Bella, and next to me Emmett seemed to be doing the same. Bella noticed us at that moment and froze.

'Oh, hi, I didn't know we were having company,' she gave out a little laugh 'you're that person who came over this morning, you are that rude person who just ignored me at lunch, and I don't know the rest of you,'

'Uh, Bella this is Carlisle and his family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward,' Richard said.

'Again, hi, so if you'll excuse me I have homework to do then I'm going out for while so bye, oh and Will, will you stop laughing at me? Stupid son of bitch,' she rushed and ran upstairs.

'Sorry about that,' Richard apologized.

'Can we just ask a question about Bella?' Alice said.

'Of course,' he replied.

'How come she just took some aspirin and water? I though vampires repelled that,'

'Oh, well it's one of her powers. She has a shield and she can also show emotions of humans. She can cry and eat and doesn't have to hunt often,' I stood up and ran out of the room. I ran to a meadow, much like the one I used to share with Bella back in Forks. I went there so that nobody could find me. I always went there whenever I wanted time alone to think about Bella so that nobody else would get annoyed with me babbling on about Bella. I couldn't believe she was here. Here, but she doesn't remember us. How? Now that's a question that is practically impossible to answer.

_Poor Edward. Review and tell me what you think, plus it's exactly 2 weeks from today till my birthday!! Whoo! I'm going to be 15 on 15__th__ February! So reviews would be a wonderful present from you lovely readers._

_**Preview**_

'_I know you Bella, I know you, I love you and you love me,' he said to her._

'_How? How do you know me when I don't even know you?' I replied confused._

'_I-I-I can prove it. I can prove that I know you and that you just don't remember me,' I folded my arms and looked at him with an expression motioning for him to show how he knows me. 'Isabella Marie _Swan, _I love you,' I looked at him frozen._

_Jess_


	3. Truth

_Hi! So I worked very hard today to get this chapter up for you, you better be grateful. I recently turned 15! Whoo! But I am also angry that Vanessa Hudgens might be in New Moon! Ridiculous! Review and tell me what you think of her in it._

_*Disclaimer: *banging hands down on table* Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I only own the Henderson, Bower and Cullen Family *he looks at me with wide eyes* alright, not the Cullen's and Bella._

**BPOV**

I ran upstairs and entered my bedroom and quickly did my homework. History questions on World War One, fun. Once I was all done with that I jumped up and got changed ready to go out, didn't know where I was going but oh well, just go and see what's happening in this small town. I walked slowly downstairs and picked up an apple, I have a craving for them, and walked out the door. When I was half way down the path, I heard Amy open the door and run towards me.

'Hey Amy, what's up?' I asked.

'Are you just pretending or have serious memory problems?' She asked me back.

'What are you on about Amy? I don't have memory problems and I am not pretending anything,'

'Do you seriously not recognise any of the vampire's that were in our house earlier?' I smiled and shook my head. She sighed, said 'Well, just think hard, especially about Edward,' and went back inside. I stared back at the door wondering what she meant by that. I shrugged and walked away, off to the local nightclub.

Whilst I was walking there, I kept on hearing some bushes or something rustling behind me every now and then, but when I turned around, no one was there. I arrived at the door of the nightclub but got twisted round by one of the Cullen's.

'Yeah you wanna not do that? It's rude and you'll never find a girl if you do that,' I shook his hand off and walked inside. He followed and caught me at the bar buying a drink. 'Back again? Obsessed much?' I turned my seat around away from him. I guess this is what I'm going to be doing for the rest of the evening, seeing how much I can annoy this guy.

'Bella will you listen to me?'

'No, you listen to me, see those girls?' I said pointing to a group of girls. 'Go and annoy them, not me,' I stood up and walked away, he sighed and dragged me into the back alley. 'Yeah you wanna let go? Not really helping with the not-obsessed with me thing,' I rolled my eyes and started to walk away but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall 'Hey! Let go!'

He dropped his arms and said 'I know you Bella, I know you, I love you and you love me,' he said to her.

'How? How do you know me when I don't even know you?' I replied confused. 'And why do people keep saying that to me?'

'I-I-I can prove it. I can prove that I know you and that you just don't remember me,' I folded my arms and looked at him with an expression motioning for him to show how he knows me. 'Isabella Marie Swan, I love you,' I looked at him frozen.

'Y-Y-You what?' I asked with a very shocked face.

'I love you,' he repeated and inclined his head towards me and kissed me. I stayed still for about five seconds and then started to protest. I waved my hands about and pushed him off.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' I shouted and him and stormed off. I got just outside of the club and he caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

'Bella! What's-' he started.

'Get off me and leave me alone!' I yelled at him and punched him in the face. I ran off home and into my room. I sat on my bed and burst into tears. Evelyn, Will and Amy came rushing in. Evelyn gave me a hug as I cried into her.

Edward ran in and Will stepped in front of his way.

'You might want to go home, she doesn't want you here,' he said.

'I don't care you say, I need to see her,' Edward replied with.

'Leave no otherwise-'

'Otherwise you'll wh-'

'Edward! Leave me alone!' I screamed at him. He stared at me. 'Now!' He took a couple of breaths and ran out of this house. I went back to crying. How could he come here? How could he do that? How does he know me, when I don't know him? How can he love me, when we've never met?

_Poor Edward. This is the last chapter for a while. It's short because I'm off to France tomorrow so I thought I'd get a chapter in before I leave. R&R please._

_**Preview**_

_I heard a sound from downstairs. 'Evelyn?' no reply. 'Amy?' still no reply. 'Richard, Ella?' _

_Jess x_


	4. Carlisle

_I'm a horrible person I know :[haven't replied in over ½ a year :O I sorta forgot about this story then remember and was desperate to get back into it so please carry on R&R_

_*Disclaimer* I own the Cullen's, my name is SM... my file says differently? Oops._

'Lying, skanky, dirty, rotten, up noxious, moronic, pain in the ass!' I shouted as I stomped my way downstairs and picked up and apple. 'I mean, why would anyone grab a person they have known for five seconds and kiss them and act as if they love them? I swear he's going to-' I stopped where I was looking at Will with a grin on his face. 'Is a Cullen standing behind me?' He nodded and I threw the apple at his head.

I turned around with a smile on my face and greeted Carlisle. 'Hi Bella, don't worry, I won't tell Edward.' He gave out a chuckle whilst walking towards me. 'Bella, I was wondering if I could have a chat with you about you, your life since you left Forks?'

I stood there confused, why on earth would he want to talk to me about that? 'Sure. Will get lost!' he walked out laughing and brought Amy along with him. 'Shall we sit?' We walked to the sofa's and sat down. 'Talk.'

'Well,' he started, 'how have you been? What have you been up to lately? Got or had any boyfriends?' God, this guy is being a bit personal.

'I'm good, I've been a vampire, and no I don't date anyone, unlike Ella.' He was being weird, I mean why was he asking me this, made me feel really awkward.

'Right, I want you to concentrate very carefully on this question.' I nodded. 'Do you remember me? Do you remember Edward? Do you remember any of us?' Oh my goodness, does he know?

'Of course I do, you're Carlisle, and you moved here a couple of days ago, Edward is your "son" and an idiot for saying he apparently loves me and for kissing me, and you are all the Cullens who are vampire's like me and my coven.' No, no, no.

He rolled his eyes. 'I meant, before a couple of days ago, do you remember us?'

'Honestly? No.' Thank God he can't read my mind.

He sighed 'Ok then, I won't bother you any further with questions.' He rose and went to the door. 'Can I ask for you to do just one thing?' He said as he turned around and I nodded. 'Could you just remember?'

'Yes but I don't know what good that'll do.' He stood staring at me with a sad face and left.

'What have I done?' I asked myself and went out for a walk in the forest.

'Bella!' Will shouted at whilst throwing a pillow at me whilst I was listening to my music, Clair De Lune. 'Evelyn has been shouting at you for ages wondering what you wanted to eat for breakfast!'

I got up and shouted 'Don't shout at me and you dare throw another pillow at me!' as I jumped up taking my headphones off. He picked up another cushion. 'You dare and prepare for death!' He threw it at me and I jumped on him pulling his hair, hitting him and scratching him. He was doing the same to me. At the same time Evelyn was shouting at us to stop fighting. We ignored her and fell out of the front door and carried on moving into the forest as we were still fighting. At this point we were very dirty. I'm going to have to wash up again before school.

Richard grabbed our shoulders and pushed us away from each other. We both hit trees. 'What are you doing?! Acting like 2 kids!' We were scowling at each other. 'You 2 are going to apologize to each other and never do anything like this.' We said sorry. 'Good! Now get off to school, NOW!' He was clearly in a mood, wonder what was up with him.

We got inside, cleaned up and set off for school. As always it went so slow. It was a bit amusing trying to avoid all Cullens today, need not want to talk to any of them, especially Edward. I realised that I left a book in my gym locker so I head off there to retrieve it after school.

When I entered the gym all of the lights were off and I could vaguely see a tall figure standing in the background. He started to walk towards me as the lights were gradually turning on. It was him, Edward Cullen. 'What do you want? I told you to leave me alone!' He ignored me, just carried on walking towards me. 'Edward?' Still no reply. 'Are you okay?' At this point he was just a few steps away from me. He grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I held on the kiss, forgetting my plan. Soon I came to senses and pushed him off me. 'What is the matter with you? I'm going to say this one last time, and you so better listen to me! Stay away from me! Ugh!' I ran out and heard him sigh.

I just couldn't understand why he won't drop it; I had, although allowing him to kiss me back then was stupid.

Later that night I was lying on my bed, thinking things over, should I tell the truth? Or just try and stick it out, cause my heart pain? Or maybe move away from here? I heard a sound from downstairs. 'Evelyn?' no reply. 'Amy?' still no reply. 'Richard, Ella?'

Started walking downstairs with my hockey stick, ready to attack any intruder. I was standing in front of the TV and quickly spun around. There were 2 people and they grabbed me whilst someone else grabbed my legs and they took me to their car as I was struggling. They dumped me in there and took me to their houses. 'Edward, Alice, Emmett, this is no funny! Stop this car right now and let me out!'

Emmett laughed and said 'No can do Bella, when you remember we'll let you go.'

'I've already told you I don't remember!' I screamed.

_Poor Bella, being kidnapped. Haha! Anyways, what's her plan? And what's she keeping a secret, I promise you'll love the next couple of chapters._

_Preview_

'_Bella, what's wrong?' Amy asked me._

'_I can't do this anymore, I've got to tell the truth.' I sobbed._

_Jess x_


	5. Memories

_You lucky people, I'm taking time out of revising for my exams so that you can be entertained, I am lovely aren't I? I would be very grateful if you could review this chapter for me._

_*Disclaimer: "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." You stole that from Twilight! No I didn't *looks innocent*._

Edward and Emmett placed me down in on the sofa and Edward sat next to me whilst Emmett went and stood next to Rosalie. Edward put his arm around me but, as stubborn as I was being, I shrugged it off and sat with my arms folded. 'So why are you keeping me hostage?' I asked

They all laughed and I scowled. 'We are not holding you hostage Bella; we are just trying to get your human memory's working so that you can at least try to attempt to remember us.' Carlisle replied with.

They all, one by one, explained to me a memory of theirs which included me. Rosalie didn't say anything because apparently she and I weren't exactly the closest of people in the world. When Emmett got up, this got Edward angry and upset.

'When you and Edward first met, we all played baseball together, well except for you because you suck. Anyway, Three vampire's came along and wanted to kill you but we had to keep you safe and It was so hilarious that you were stressing out so much about us getting hurt,' He was rambling on non-stop whilst I was attempting to pay attention. 'When we were in the ballet studio Jasper and me were killing James whilst you were lying there hopeless, screaming on the ground and-'

'Emmett!' Edward shouted. 'I think that's enough of that particular story, I definitely do not want to be reminded of that...event.' Emmett sat down and Edward turned towards me and looked deep into my eyes.

'Bella, I love you, and you loved me, there's no doubt about that. I want you to remember the nights I watched you sleep peacefully, that night we ate at the restaurant, which I'm not going to tell you the name of, I want you to try and remember, and we talked about me and my, well, our species. And most important, the day I took you to the meadow, and talked about our love.' Tears were starting to build up in my eyes. 'Please remember, I love you so much and I know you do.'

'Bella, please remember.' Esme said. I couldn't turn away from Edward to look at the rest of his family.

'Isabella Marie Swan.' Edward whispered. At this point the tears started to escape from my eyes.

'You are all crazy!' I shouted whilst jumping up. 'I do not remember you! So will you all just leave me alone to get on with my life? Don't any of you ever talk to me again or come anywhere near me!' I stormed out of the house and heard Emmett say 'I'm sorry man.' After that, it sounded like Edward ran out of the room and slammed the house.

I stood in the forest crying my eyes out, thinking about what I've put them all through, especially Edward. 'I'm a horrible monster.' I whispered to myself.

I stood there all night, thinking, crying. By this time, it was seven in the morning, nearly time to school. Very unlikely I'll be in the state to do that. Amy appeared in front of me, watching me as I sobbed. She must have heard me from the house.

'Bella, what's wrong?' Amy asked me.

'I can't do this anymore; I've got to tell the truth.' I sobbed.

'And what's the truth?'

I looked up at her and started at her. 'I remember.'

'Remember what?' I carried on staring at her until she realised what I was talking about and she gasped. 'The Cullens! You remember them!' He smile beamed. 'So the 'kidnapping' worked?'

I shook my head. 'Amy, I always knew who they were; I never forgot who they were.' She was still smiling.

'At lunch, at school, today, you are going to tell him the truth.' I nodded and she grabbed my hand and dragged me away to home to get ready for, in her eyes, the best day ever.

Lunchtime came, and I was very nervous. I met Amy outside the cafe. 'You ready?' She asked and I just simply nodded and smiled. We opened the doors and she walked partway to where the Cullen's were sat.

'Edward?' I said as I was stood behind him. He swiftly turned around and eyes looked so sad. Now I know that I must change that. We started into each other's eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He returned the kiss. 'I remember.' I said whilst smiling and continued our kiss.

I could tell everyone in his family behind him were smiling and so pleased with what has happened. So was I.

'I love you.' He whispered.

I giggled and replied with 'I love you too.'

_Aw. Edward and Bella forever. Remember to review if you want this story to continue._

_**Preview**_

'_Edward, I never forgot who you were, I thought about you every single day of my life.'_

'_Then why did you pretend you didn't? You know that hurt.'_


	6. Future

_Sorry but this is going to be the last chapter, I will be starting a new story though, which I promise all Twilight fans will find interesting and good. _

_*Disclaimer: ME? A thief? Are you psychic?_

"So what happened exactly? After I...?" He cut off. I could tell he just wanted to forget about what happened. We were lying in our meadow because we decided to skip school and come to Forks.

'Well, I walked through the forest, attempting to find you when suddenly I found myself on the floor. Victoria then appeared and-'

'Wait, wait, and wait! Victoria found you? I really should have stayed with you, which reminds me, I have a surprise for you later.' I frowned.

'Really? You do remember that I'm not exactly, well, the biggest of fan of surprises.' I reminded him.

'Trust me, you'll love this one. I hope,' I sighed. 'Anyways, carry on.'

I picked up where I left off. 'Well, she found me and...Um...turned me into what I am now. A wolf then came around and killed Victoria. Just before everything went dark, I heard voices, voices of the people who I live with now. Since then, I guess the usual vegetarian vampire life, moving on every now and then, hunt on animals. Do you know about my powers?'

'Yes I do, and to tell the truth, I like that, I can watch you sleep.'

I looked up at him and he had the widest smile possible on his face. 'I do have one question that I would like for you to answer.'

'Depends on what it is.' I replied with. He laughed at my "typical" response. 'Go on then, what's your question?'

'Why do you think you forgot us?'

I laughed. 'Edward, I never forgot who you were, I thought about you every single day of my life.'

'Then why did you pretend you didn't? That hurt you know.'

'I know, and I am truly sorry for that. I just wanted to forget you. Didn't think I'd ever see you again. And it hurt me, you leaving, so I tried to forget so that wouldn't be hurt and could carry on with my life, but I never forgot, thought of you all the time, and I didn't even have the guts to be with be anyone else, kept thinking that we would meet again.'

'Honestly, I tried to forget too, and tried to date other women, they just weren't you. But why did you pretend you still didn't know us even when we all were in one town?'

'I didn't want to be hurt again, so I thought I would just leave town, move on you know.'

'Ha, well I'm glad you decided not to.' I laughed and we kissed.

Life, back to how it was meant to be, Him, Me and the world feeling as if time has just frozen, so this moment would last. 'What made you decide to come back to me?' Wow, this feels like 20 questions.

'I couldn't cope, hiding a secret so big, and it obviously felt like all the Cullen's were missing me.'

'Well, we were. So do you think that, we could go back to how we were before, If you could forgot how cruel I was to you?'

I rolled over so that I was cuddling his side. 'A, don't use the word cruel. B, I would love for us to return to normal,' I kissed him. 'And C, I forgave you ages ago. I know you were just trying to do the right thing.'

Lying, relaxing, in my favorite place in the world, with Edward for eternity, what could be better?

'I think it's my turn to ask a question. What was the surprise?' I asked him. He smiled and jumped up, pulling me with him.

"I have a friend in North Dakota. And she has a power which I want to show you.' We made our way back to his car and set off for North Dakota. I fell asleep in his car. I was gently awoken by Edward. 'We're here.' He whispered.

He knocked on a door and tall, white/blonde haired vampire women appeared. She smiled and said 'Edward, fancy seeing you here with,' she stared at me and dropped her smile. 'Bella. Perfect,' she smiled again. 'Come in.' she walked inside.

'Just to warn you, she kind of showed some feelings for me.' As we walked in I muttered 'She's blonde.' He heard and chuckled. 'Gina, I was wondering if you could show Bella, what you showed me last year.'

'Of course, now that you two are...together.'

'What is it you do exactly...Gina?' I asked her whilst holding Edwards hand, letting her know he was mine.

'The Mrs. and the Ex. A man's worse nightmare.' He muttered.

'Well...Bella...I can see what would have happened in the future, if a certain event didn't happen. Last year, Edward asked me to show him what would have happened if it didn't take you two so long to find each other again.'

'This'll be interesting.' I replied to her with.

She projected what she could see up on a screen.

It drew me in.

I became best friends with Jacob. He became a wolf. I did dangerous sports. Laurent came to kill me. Alice thought saw me kill myself. Rosalie told Edward. He went to the Volturi. Alice and I rescued him. He asked me to marry him. Jacob fell in love with me. I graduated. I got kidnapped a lot by Alice. I accepted his proposal. Victoria made a newborn army and she tried to kill me. Edward killed her. We got married. We went on our honeymoon where I became pregnant. Nearly died from that. Renesmee was our daughter. I turned into a vampire. Jacob fell in love in Renesmee. Volturi tried to kill us. We survived. And we all lived for eternity with each other.

'Wow. That was amazing.'

We walked back towards his car and I asked him 'Did you want that, what we saw?'

'The ending, yes. You?'

'Eternity with you, of course.'

'We could start with this.' He turned to me and got down on one knee. 'Isabella Swan?' He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. 'I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?'  
I smiled. 'Forever and ever?' he nodded. 'Then yes.' He pulled out a stunning a stunning ring and placed in on my finger.

_The end! No! But will continue the Twilight world, so follow my page! _

_Credits so my wonderful fans who review and to my new Beta who will continue her job with me into SM's world, Horseangel101. _


End file.
